Forbidden Love
by Kv's Neha
Summary: *Trust takes years to build..nd secs to break* Wat will happen if trust is broken by d person u love d most? You will forgive tht person but will u trust him again? *Anubhabh bhai..Naaz Dii nd Krissane * its a bday gift fr u! *KaVi IshYant ViVesha nd SaJal* *Read nd Review*
1. Chapter 1

Hii! Anubabh bhaiya..Naaz Dii and Krissane dear! Happy birthday ha I knw I m vryyyy late! But here is ur bday gift. A new story! On KaVi Nd IshYant nd Kv-Dushyant bond. I hope u pple will like it! Love you all! :*

O.o.O

Location- Kolkata

 _She was there. A place whr she went everytime she missed HIM. It was d bridge. D night was dark and chilly cold. The wind was howling in her eyes._

 _She always cursed destiny for their separation but, can we always blame destiny? Is always destiny responsible? Or is it our actions? No one can stop wat is gonna happen but it is always destiny to be blamed? Or is sometimes our mistake?_

 _She: Mumbai..Ek Aise jagah jaha pe log Waqt se tez daudte hai. Its known as d dream city by many. Par kya hai Sach hai? Sab log maante hai iss sheher mai Aakar Sapne pure hote hai. Dil judte hai. Rishte judte hai. Lekin Kuch saal pehele isi sheher ne hum donno Ko alag kar dia hai. Hamesha hamessha Ke liye. I miss your voice. I miss ur laughter. I miss ur smile. I miss stupidness. I miss everything about you. I really miss you my love._

 _Tears dwelled her eyes and rolled down uncontrollably frm her eyes to her soft cheeks. She didn't wipe them. But closed her eyes tightly. It was chilling cold but she culd bear the pain of d cold. Bcuz of pain of cold was much more lesser thn d pain of separation wid HIM._

 _Her heart ached. In some moments her head started spinning. Her vision started becomin blur. In a sec or two she was abt to collapse on d ground whn a pair of hands held her but she went unconscious._

 _Girl: Sachin! Theek hai kya PURVI?_

 _He touched her forehead which was burning hot. Her eyes was closed her he could tell she had cried a lot for him. Marks of her tears were still on her cheeks._

 _Sachin: Kajal fever hai bahoot._

 _Kajal: Sachin ek kaam karte hai Purvi ko ghar leke chalte hai._

 _Sachin: ha aur Doctor ko bhi bula lo._

 _Kajal: Ya._

 _Sachin picked her up in his arms nd placed her in car. Kajal was sitting besides her while Sachin drove her home._

 _Location- Amboli_

 _His past wasn't allowing him to move on. His anger turned into frustration. His frustration in irritation. Irritation in sadness nd Nw he isn't able to smile again. He wanted to move on but wid her. He wanted to b happy but wid her. He wanted to die but wid her. He wanted to do spend every single moment jz wid her. He wanted to trust her but he culd not. His TRUST was broken by his own FAMILY._

 _His thoughts raced to his mind. Due to which he was irritated Broken. He felt as if he could not trust anyone ever again! He got up in frustration and banged his hand on d wall. His hand was hurt badly nd started bleeding. He started destroying each and everything in his room making sudden noisies. His hands were wounded badly and blood drenching frm them._

 _Suddenly they came in his room. It was quite expected for them for such a thing to happen. They rushed to him._

 _Girl: Kv apna hat do._

 _He didn't give her his hand but jz luked at her. Anger, hurt, irritation, frustration but a lot of pain was seen in his eyes. D girl started dressing his wounds. While d man stood besides him._

 _Girl: Kv, bed pe jakar baitho. Main Abhi aayi._

 _He didn't move. D girl luked at d man. D man assured d girl wid his eyes and d girl left frm thr._

 _Man: Kv, mera Sacha yar hai na? Chalo jaakar bed pe baitho._

 _He made his sit on d bed. While d girl came wid medicines and a glass of water. She handed it over to him. He said nothing nd took them. In some moments he drifted off to sleep. Both of them went out frm d room._

 _Girl: Vivek Yeh jo ho raha hai theek nhi._

 _Vivek: ha Jaanta hu tasha. Tasha ek kaam karte hai Kal kv se firse bat karte hai. It's really late. So hate hai Abhi._

 _Tasha: Hmm..theek hai._

 _Nd they left frm thr._

Location- Mumbai

 _The thing tat he did wid his brother was not right may b. Relations are like a mirror. It doesn't take time for them to break. Nd once broken never can b replaced. May b he was wrong. Ya he was. It was his mistake but he was stuck between his relations. He was stuck in his commitments. But due to one mistake of his he had destroyed three lives, and many relations may b they never culd b joint again._

 _He: Ishi jo bhi teen saal pehele hua usme meri galati thi na?_

 _Ishi: Nhi dushyant. Tumhari galati nhi thi. Tum rishton Ke beech mai phas gaye the. Shayad Nasib ka khel hai hai dushyant. Wo ek beeta hua kaal tha dushyant. Bhul jao._

 _Dushyant: bhul jao? Ishi maine Kitne zindagiyan Barbad kiye. Kitne logon ko dukh diya. Aur do pyaar karne waalon ko juda kar diya. Meri galati thi ishi. Meri galati thi._

 _Ishi: Shh. Dushyant mat socho iske bare mai. It's really late. So jao Kaal bat karte hai._

 _He agreed. Nd tried to sleep. In some moments he slept nd so did she._

* * *

soo. One more story! Pls tll me how is it? NXt updt 20 reviews. Nd guys I hope u like it! Belated happy bday!

Keep smiling! Tkcr! Love u all! Byee!

*Neha*


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Thax for ur lovely response! Nd Anubhabh bhaiyaa! Kidhar ho! Apke liye story likhi nd apka review hi nhi dikha. Huh!

 _O.o.O-Chapter 2-O.o.O_

 _Location- Kolkata_

 _She opeaned her eyes. His head was feeling heavy. Her face was pale nd eyes were still red. D marks of her tears were stil visible on her cheeks. She held nd head nd tried to get up._

 _Girl: Are Purvi. Utho mat kafi weak ho gayie ho. Fever bhi hai let jao c mon._

 _Purvi:(heavy voice) Nhi Kajal. Mai theek hu._

 _Sachin: Tu Bilkul bhi theek nhi hai Purvi. Halat dekh apni. Kitna fever hai tuzhe. Aur tum ho ki.. Aaram karo c mon._

 _Purvi:(heavy voice) Sachin. M fyn chinta mat karo._

 _She tried to get up frm d bed. Her head started spinning. Sachin nd Kajal immideately held her. They made her lay down nd covered her wid a blanket._

 _Kajal: (angry) Dekho chakkar aa rahe hai tumhe. Badan bukhar se tap raha hai. Purvi Pls aaram karo. Mai aur Sachin hall mai hai. Kuch chahiye tumhe?_

 _She nodded in a 'No'. Nd luked at thm._

 _Sachin: Oka. Kuch chahiye hoga Toh bula Lena. Ab Aram karo._

 _He smiled a bit at her. She weakly tried to smile. They turned to leave the room but suddenly she said sthg._

 _Purvi:(Teary) Kajal. Sachin. Kya mai use fir milungi? Kya Wo mujse pyaar Karta hai?_

 _They were shocked. They didn't knw themselves Whn they will c HIM again. Some questions remained unanswered wid his sudden dissapearence. Both of them luked at her. Nd sat besides her. Kajal took her hand in hers._

 _Kajal: Purvi. Mt socho KV ke bare mai. Mai nhi jaanti wo Kaha hai. Kya Wo tumse yar karta hai? Wo Kyu Gaya?_

 _Purvi:(wid tears) Kajal. Mai use bahoot pyaar karti hu. Muzhe ek bar Bas ek bar Milana hai. Bas ek bar Pls._

 _Sachin: Purvi. Mai nhi jaanta KV Kaha gaya? Kyu gaya? Mai bas itna jaanta hu ki Yeh sab JO ho raha hai kuch theek nhi. Purvi, Mai yeh bhi nhi jaanta ki Wo tumse pyaar karta hai ya nhi par I promise, Mai usko zaroor dhundhunga. Sirf Kv nhi Dushyant, Ishi ko bhi dhundhunga. I promise._

 _She hugged him tightly. He ruffled her hair nd patted her back. She cried, cried nd cried a lot in the hug. In some moments they separated._

 _Kajal: Purvi, Apne best friends pe bharosa hai na?_

 _Purvi: Ha._

 _Kajal: Dnt worry. Ab dnt think abt it. Shanti se so jao theek hai?_

 _She nodded. SaJal left the room. She slept in some moments wid her mind still engrossed in HIS thoughts._

 _Location- Amboli_

 _He was jz surfing on Facebook Whn their eyes caught sthg vry shocking fr him. He culd bt believe his eyes. Did he see THEM rite nw?_

 _Man: Tasha! Jaldi Aao Yaha!_

 _Tasha:(while entering d room) Kya hua Vivek?_

 _Vivek: Yeh Dekho!_

 _He showed her Sthg on his Lappy. She saw it Nd she was speechless. She luked at d lappy screen carefully. She took d lappy in her hands nd started it fr some moments again._

 _Thr were 3 to 4 pics of DUSHYANT nd ISHITA. Together. On d heading it said_

 ** _Completing 2 beautiful years of a happy married lyf._**

 _Thr was a picture of them. It was taken on a beach wid dushyant's head resting on her shoulder. On top of d picture it was written..._

 ** _Lyf cn give u lots of beautiful persons, but only one person is enough fr a beautiful Lyf._**

 _She again switched d picture. Nxt picture was Whn dushyant proposed her. He was sitting on his knees wid a rose in his hands while Ishi was standing in front of him. On d top of d pic it was written..._

 ** _My heart is perfect because u r inside mah love._**

 _She surfed more nd saw another pic of them. This time both of their faces were covered wid cake nd cream wid a cake Infront of them nd a candle of '2' on it. Both of them were smiling. On top it was written..._

 ** _Lyf is worth Whn we spend each nd every min wid ur beloved. Lyf is a journey bt love makes this journey beautiful. Completing 2 pretty nd sucsessfull years of our happy married Lyf!_**

 _She luked at Vivek who had d same expression as her. They were happy as they found their long lost best buddies but they were tensed. Wat would happen if Kv saw these pics? How wuld he react?_

 _Tasha: Vivek. Woh donno mil gaye hai._

 _Vivek: Ha Tasha. Aur Yaha location MUMBAI bata raha hai. Mtlb Wo donno Abhi tak MUMBAI mai hai._

 _Tasha: Vivek Kya Tumne Yeh last picture dekha?_

 _Vivek: dikhao._

 _She handed ovr d lappy to him. Nd he saw d last pic. He immideately knw fr whom it was._

 _It was a childhood picture of two bothers. Playing cricket. One had d ball nd d othr had a ball wid sweat dripping down their faces. On d top thr was a touchy line. It Said..._

 ** _Whn I miss u I listen to ur songs or luk at pictures of u. Nt to remind me of u bt to feel as if I m wid u. It makes me forgt d distance nd capture u Bro!_**

 _They immideately knew fr whom it was. Yep! None other than his own bro!_

 _Tasha: Vivek Hume ye Kv ko dikhana chahiye._

 _Vivek: Lekin Tasha tum jaanti hu Wo dushyant Aur Ishi se kitni nafrat karta hai. Ek samay tha jab Wo in donno BROTHERS Ke beech pyaar tha, Vishwas tha lekin ab.._

 _Tasha: Ha. Mai jaanti hu Vivek lekin Hume in donno ko Milana hai. Aur PURVI? Uska Kya? Kaha hai Wo? Kis hal Mai? Itni sare dil Todd hai us ek hatse ne. Mai nhi chahti hum Aur der Kare. Chalo Kv ko Yeh dikhana hoga. Usko batana ho samjhana hoga ki JO hua it was jz a misunderstanding!_

 _Vivek: Ha Tasha. U r rite. Chalo jaldi._

 _They took d lappy nd went to him. Thr he was! Sitting on soft green grass lukin at d full moon. Silent he was. May b he was thinking sthg. Ma b abt him? Or her? They went to him. Vivek kept his hand on kv's shoulder. Kv luked at Vivek nd sadly smiled._

 _Vivek: Kv._

 _Kv: Vivek, Tasha Pls Abhi meko akela rehena hai._

 _Tasha: Kv, Bas ek bar Yeh dekh LO Pls._

 _Kv: Kya hai Yeh?_

 _Tasha: Khud hi dekh LO._

 _Nd she handed ovr d lappy to him. He saw all d pics. As he was surfing pics anger was rising in his. Tears were dwelling his eyes. Fear was eating his mind he was about to throw d lappy but he stopped, he saw d last picture Nd he stopped. Tears made their way through his eyes nd rolled down his cheeks. Uncontrolablly. He didn't wipe them but let them flow._

 _Vivek kept his hand in Kv's shoulder. He luked at him wid anger in his eyes. He got up suddenly nd started walking in d othr direction. Tasha nd Vivek luked at each othr._

 _Tasha: Kv! Ruko!_

 _Kv:(Shouted) Tasha, Muzhe akela rehena hai. Pls let me go! Aur iske bad Muzhe undonno Ke bare mai na hi kuch Sunna hai Aur na hi kuch dekhna. Chahe Wo jiye! Ya mare! I don't care! I hate them! I hate them!_

 _Nd he suddenly left frm thr. Vivek nd Tasha luked at each othr. Nd sighed. While watching him go._

 _Location- Mumbai_

 _They were sitting on d terrace. Their eyes glued to d lappy. They were waiting. They didn't knw why? Fr whom? Bt they were waiting jz fr one msg, comment or jz sthg frm him!_

 _Man: Ishi, Kya Yeh pics Kv ne dekhe honge?_

 _Ishi: Ha Dushynat. I think unse dekhe honge. I jz hope Wo kuch Toh msg, comment Ya for ek call kare._

 _Dushyant: Hm. Ishi 3 saal ho gaye usko dekhe. Use bat kiye hue. Mera bhai hai Wo lekin shayad hamare rishte Mai kuch kami reh gayie. Ya fir, Wo LETTER usko na dekar maine bahoot badi galati kar di._

 _Ishi: Nhi dushyant. Tum rishto Ke beech Mai phase hue the. Tum khud hi pressure Mai the, Kya karo Kya nhi kuch Samaj nhi as raha tha us Waqt tumhe, ha mana ki us LETTER ka Uss insan tak na pahoochne se rishto tote hai lekin us Waqt Wo karna zaroori tha._

 _Dushyant: Pata nhi Ishi._

 _Ishi:_ _Dushyant, it's vry late Chalo khanna kha lets hai. Facebook close kar dete hai. Agar Humare nasib Mai Kv se mil a likha hai, hum use zaroor milenge. Nd chahe kuch bhi ho jaye, I m always wid u._

 _Dushyant: ha Ishi. Thank u. I love u._

 _Ishi: I love u to dushyant._

 _Nd they left frm thr._

* * *

ufffff. Finally done. Hehe. Tym for ur precious reviews! M vry happy! Love u all! Pls review this chap too! 20 reviews Nxt updt. Anubhabh bhaiya, Naaz di nd Krissane I jz hope u pple r liking mah efforts nd this story!

I hv included moments of all d couples ha ik they r small bt still. Shreya! Shruti! Khass TUMHARE liye Vivesha nd SaJal! Love u!

Keep smiling! Tkcr! Love u all! Byee!

*Neha*


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Sorry fr late updt. vry happy wid such a amazin response! Enjoy!

 **.**

 **.**

 _O.o.O Chapter 3 O.o.O_

 _Location- Kolkata_

 _It was a dark gloomy night. She was standing thr. Calming herself down. She was jz irritated wid her lyf! her problems wid no one wid her. All alone Freva._

 _Her pov: Raindrops r tears fr me. Salty nd sad. Covering d bright sky, nd blocking d beautiful sunshine which iz jz a reason to smile fr me. Barish, Ek zamana tha jab barish Ke liye I used to anything! Barish aayie Nhi aur bheegne chali jati thi. Chai Aur pakode Ke sath window mai baithkar MUMBAI Ke barsish ka maza leti thi. Lekin ab yahi sab Muzhe dukh deta hai, taqleef deta hai. Kya pyaar sabko Badal deta hai?_

 _Thoughts raced through her mind. She was thinking of HIM HIM and only HIM. Everytime she tried bt to think abt him, she thought of him more nd more! God! Help me pls! She net down frm d terrace nd saw two people a girl nd boy walking together. She luked as if they were colleges. Sthg striked her mind. Yup! None othr thn jz a bitter memory of HIM._

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _It was her first day. She entered d bureau, bt to her amazment it was empty. No one had come still. She checked her watch. It showed 9:00 A.M._

 _Her Pov: Kamal hai? It's 9 nd Abhi tak koi aaya nhi? Ajeeb bat hai. Aaj Mera pehela din hai isiliye I didn't want to b late, par kahi zyada hi jaldi Toh nhi aayie? Ek kam karti hu Watchman se puchte hu ki sab log Kitne baje aata hai._

 _Nd She turned bt dashed wid someone. Her bag nd files fell down. She luked at d person. He was a man abt 20 years old. He didn't luk at her bt sat to pick d fallen things up. While she to say down, she didn't pick the things up bt jz kept lukin at him as if, as if her heart said *He is D One*. He picked up her things nd forwarded them to her bt she still couldn't move her eyes frm him. They shared a cute eyes lock._

 _Man: Xcuse me?_

 _She: uh Ya._

 _She quickly took the things nd got up. While he smiled nd got up too._

 _Man: M sorry._

 _She: are nhi nhi it was mah mistake. M sorry._

 _Man: Are ap sorry Kyu Keh rahe hai?_

 _She: actually Muzhe dekhar chalna chahiye tha na so,_

 _Man: Nop. Tali kabhi Ek hath se nhi bajti. So donno ki galti hai._

 _She: Hm. Sorry._

 _Man: Are I m sorry to. Vaise koun hai ap? Aur CID BUREAU mai?_

 _She: Ha actually mera nam PURVI MALHOTRA hai aur Aaj se hi I m joining CID._

 _Man: oh, to Tum ho Wo nayi officer. Acp sir ne Hume bataya tha. Welcome to CID MUMBAI. I m Kavin. Better known as *Kv*._

 _What! What did he jz say? a CID officer. So she had to work wid him! Wow!_

 _Purvi: thank u sir._

 _He smiled nd so did she._

 ** _Flashback end:_**

 _She smiled remembering those cherished moments wid him._

 _Her pov: Wo peheli mulaquat! Mai nhi bhul sakti. People change, time passes bt those cherished moments wid u will never b forgotten._

 _Location- Amboli_

 _His Pov: Pyaar. Sirf dard hai is pyaar mai. Koi khoobsurat Ehsaas nhi hai Yeh pyaar! Bas Ek stupid thing jz a stupid thing! Jab ap kisi se itna pyaar karte ho lekin wo insan apka nhi ho pata JO taqleef hoti hai na, wo hai pyaar ki fal! Aur bharosa? Bh arose jab toota hai na Bas dil nhi toota kayi salon ka pyaar, rishte sab tod deta hai par agar us din mai PURVI KO rok leta? Use puch leta, kya Aaj hamari kahani ka end Kuch aur hota?_

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _He was standing alone in d bureau. His back was towards d door wid hundreds of thoughts racing his mind. He didn't know what is gonna happen. Will his love story b complete? Or will it remain incomplete nd sad?_

 _His thoughts were interrupted by her soft voice *sir*. Aah! Wat a voice. Such a sweet voice. Whneva he heard her voice he forgt all his problems, all his tensions. She was d only thing which made him smile. She was his light in his darkest hours. He tunred nd looked at her. She had a bag in her hand._

 _He: Purvi? Tum Itni rat Ko yaha?_

 _Purvi: Kv sir, wo actually wo.._

 _She luked at her face. It seemed tensed, scared. It seemed as if she wuld burst into tears anytime._

 _Kv: Kya bat hai Purvi? Koi tension hai kya?_

 _Purvi:no sir, wo has mai apko Yeh dene aayie thi._

 _She handed over a bag to him. He luked at her while she was trying hard not to make any eye contact wid him. She took d bag._

 _Kv: Yeh kya hai Purvi?_

 _Purvi: Sir wo, meri engagement ka invitation card hai. 15th Sept ko meri aur ISHAAN ki engagement hai na so._

 _Her face fell, nd so did his. A silnce passed through them. He tried to smile in front of her._

 _Kv: Ha, bataya tha tumne._

 _Purvi: Aao ge na sir?_

 _Kv:(lukin in her eyes) Ha. Zaroor. Purvi its vry late. Mai Tumhe ghar chod deta hu c mon._

 _Purvi: oka sir._

 _Their hearts were crying, their hearts were aching, they jz wanted each other. They jz wanted to b in each other's arms. They jz wanted to b together freva, bt destiny had am othr plans sir them._

 ** _Flashback End:_**

 _Location- Kolkata_

 _Her Pov: Pata nhi Kv sir, Ap Mujse pyaar karte hai Ya nhi lekin aakhri damn tak mai apse bahoot pyaar karti rahungii. I promise._

 _Location- Amboli_

 _His pov: Uss din I was broken Purvi. Iss dil ko dard hua tab aur Abhi tak Hota hai. Tum JO nhi ho sath mai. I love u Purvi, I really do._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

hmm. So itna Acha nhi hai meko pata hai bt time nhi tha nd i jz wrote this in a hurry! Sorry! It's d DaReya track pple. Nd Ishaan is jz a Oc. Aage he went b thr. So keep guessing kya hoga aage. I think u pple Nw now wats gonna happen. Bt more twists r waiting ! Nxt chap more flashbacks nd a shock! So 20 reviews NXt updt. Pls review! Akward silnce one review Nxt updt.

Love u all! Keep smiling! Tkcr! Byee!

*Neha*


	4. Chapter 4

Hii! Tym for ur reviews! Naaz di? Kaha ho? Apke gift pe apka review kyu nhi dikha raha? Missing u DiI!

 _O.o.O -Chapter 4 O.o.O_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Location- Amboli_

 _He was still sitting over thr. Lost in himself. Lost in life. Losf in her memories. Did he do d rite thing? He trusted his BROTHER d most. Nd wat did he do? Broke his trust so badly Tat he wasn't able to trust anyone? Why?_

 _Vivek nd tasha came on d terrace. Nd sat besides him. He luked at them wid pain, hurt in his eyes. Vivek kept his hand on Kv's shoulder._

 _Vivek: Kv, dekh tu mera best friend hai aur mere BHAI jaisa hai. Meko nhi pata 3 saal pehele tu MUMBAI chodkar kyu aaya Amboli. Lekin meko pata hai tere sath kuch hua hai kuch bahoot bura._

 _Tasha: Kv, aur hum jaante hai wo zaroor DUSHYANT Aur ISHI se juda hua hai. Tum in donno se itna nafrat kyu karte ho? Kya hua tha? U can share it wid us Kv._

 _Silence spread through them. He said nthg bt luked at d othr side. Tasha and Vivek hopelessly got up nd started walking Whn he said sthg._

 _Kv: 3 saal pehele ki bat hai. Mai PURVI se pyaar karta tha. Muzhe kabhi laga nhi tha ki mere pyaar ka end aisa hoga aur wo bhi dushyant ki wajah se!_

 _Vivek: Matlab?_

 _Kv: Purvi ki sagai fix ho gayie thi. Ishaan nam Ke Ek ladke se. Mai use pyaar karta tha. Lekin kabhi usko Bata nhi paya._

 _ **Flashback end:**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Location- Mumbai CID bureau (3 Years before)_

 _He was sitting thr. Engrossed in his deep thoughts abt her._

 _His Pov: Purvi, Tum mere lyf main aayie nd jaise mere lyf Badal di. Mai hasne laga tha. Musquraane laga tha. I didn't believe in love. But u made me realise what love is. Flirt bahoot kya hai maine lekin asli Matlab Bas tume sikhaya hai meko. Aur I cnt believe it tat Tumhari engagement ho rahi hai._

 _He paused._

 _His Pov: Lekin Abhi bhi it's not late. Agr Abhi Mai tumhe apni dil ki bat Bol do Toh? Will u accept? Mai jaanta hu u love me. Nd it's not to late!_

 _He took out a letter from d drover. While someone came inside d bureau nd went to Kv. D man kept his hand on kv's shoulder. He luked at him._

 _Kv: Dushyant bhaiya!_

 _Dushyant: Bhaiya? Shit! Aaj kya suraj(sun) West se nikla hai? Kv meko bhaiya Keh raha hai. Chal Bol kya chahiye?_

 _Kv: Dushyant Pls mera Ek kaam kar._

 _Dushaynt: Ha Bol na._

 _Kv: (while handing a envelope) Yeh Purvi ko de dena Pls._

 _Dushyant:(while taking an envelope) Yeh kya hai?_

 _Kv: Ek letter hai jisme maine apni dil ki bat Keh di hai._

 _Dushyant: Kv tum,_

 _Kv: Dushyant, I know it's to late lekin Mai uske bina nhi Jee sakta._

 _Dushyant: Lekin Kv, uski engagement ki date is fixed nd is Waqt Tum usko apne dil ki bat bolne wale ho? It's nt rite KV._

 _Kv: Duhsynat. Pyaar karna Galat hai? Der se realize hua hai bt Abhi der nhi karna chahta._

 _Dushynt: Par Kv._

 _Kv: Dushyant, Pls now or never! Abhi nhi Toh kabhi nhi. Ha jaanta hu its vry late but agar maine usko Abhi nhi bataya I'll loose her freva. Dushyant Tum yeh letter jaakar purvi ko de do. Plss._

 _Dushyant:(shocked) Kya?_

 _Kv: Pls Dushyant. Kuch Bhi karke Yeh letter Purvi KO de deha. Mai Sirf tumpe Bharosa Karta hu. Pls dushyant. Aakhri umeed ho Tum meri._

 _Dushyant: theek hai Kv. Kal Purvi Ke ghar jaakar mai usko letter de dunga._

 _Kv thank u so mch mere bhai!_

 _ **Flashback end:**_

 _He got up nd kept one of his hand on d wall. His eyes were filled wid anger, hurt Nd pain. Tasha nd luked at each othr. Silence spread through d room again._

 _Tasha: Kv, u okay?_

 _Kv: Tasha tum jaanti ho jispe maine sabse jyada bharosa Kia, unse kya Kiya? Tod dia mere bhharosa! Meri umeed! He broke my trust! Damn it!_

 _In anger he banged his hand on d wall. It started bleeding. Vivek ran nd bought d first aid box nd dressed his wound._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Location: Kolkata_

 _Thr she was. Laying in bed. Wide awake. She wasn't able to sleep cuz of sthg. Some memories which was going in her mind. Some moments which she was remembering. D happy moments wid him. His care. His concern. His eyes. His attitude. His smile. His style. HIM._

 ** _Flashback_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Location: MUMBAI (3years before)_

 _She was thr. Sitting on a rock enjoying d cool wind on her beautiful face. She JZ loved d cold breeze. Nd d shimmering water with her legs in it. She luked at d stars nd smiled to herself._

 _Her pov: Pyar! love! Oh my god. Purvi! U srsly R in love. Nd Wo bhi Kv sir ke sath. Kitna change ho gayie main. Pyaar ho gaya meko. Kitna Acha lagta hai ab nd I hv a reason to live Nw. Kv sir. Kitne ache hai wo. Pyaar mai Sab kuch kitna acha lagta hai. Har Manzil mil jati hai Aur har mushkil bat asan lagti hai._

 _Engrossed in his thoughts she was. She didn't even notice tht sm one tapped her shoulder. She came out of d trance nd luked at d person nd jz kept lukin at him. She didn't believe her eyes._ _Was she dreaming? Or was he srsly here? *Kv Sir*?_

 _Kv: Purvi tum yaha?_

 _Purvi: Ha Wo sir Bas Aise hi Yaha aa gayi thi. Aur ap?_

 _Kv:(while sitting besides her) Mai Bhi Bas, aise hi._

 _Silence spread between them fr sm time. Both didn't knw wat to speak. They luked at each othr nd smiled._

 _Purvi: Yeh Chand tare Kitne sundar hai na._

 _Kv: Ha bahoot sundar hai. Inko dekhar shanti milti hai, sukoon milta hai._

 _Purvi: Are sir, ap Toh bahoot serious ho gaye._

 _Kv: Are nahi nahi Bilkul nhi._

 _She didn't know the reason for his seriousness but he felt sad nd hurt. She decided to comfort him wid sm masti. Purvi style._

 _Purvi: Sir, Apko pani mai geela hona passand hai?_

 _Kv: Ha kyu?_

 _Purvi: So agr ap abhi geele ho gaye apko koi problem Nhi ho gi na?_

 _Kv: Kya?_

 _She took some water in her hand frm d se and splashed it on him Nd laughed a bit. While he smiled._

 _Kv: PURVI, tum bhi na yar!_

 _He to took some water in his hand nd splashed it on her nd both laughed._

 _Kv: (while laughing) tum bhi na Purvi, bachi ho bilkul._

 _Purvi: Woh Toh mai hu sir._

 _Kv: Are Purvi kafi rat ho gayie hai Chalo mai chod deta Hun tumhe._

 _Purvi: are sir! Mai bachi hu par ghar jaa sakti Hun!_

 _Kv: Are Purvi, it's to late agar Tumhe kuch ho gaya Toh?_

 _Purvi: Sir, cid officer Hun. apni Raksha kar sakti Hun. Kuch nhi hoga._

 _Kv: Aur kuch ho gaya Toh?_

 _Purvi: Are sir..._

 _Kv: Mai Kuch nhi Jaanta mai tumhe drop kar raha Hun. Bas senior ka order hai._

 _Purvi: Theek hai sir._

 _Nd they got up nd started walking. She was feeling cold nd rubbing her hands together. He saw this nd smiled. He took out his leather jacket nd wrapped it around her. She luked at him._

 _Purvi: Sir Yeh jacket..apko bhi thand lag jaegi m okay._

 _Kv: Are Purvi, thand se shiver kar rahi ho. Bimal pad jaogi Aur meko Kuch nhi hoga. Dnt wry._

 _Purvi: Par sir._

 _Kv: (while smiling) Senior ka order hai._

 _Purvi:(smiling) senior ka order manna hi hoga._

 _Nd they reached kv's car. He dropped her home nd waved her a good bye. She went inside while he was Jz lukin at her go._

 _His Pov: Purvi, kash Bata sakta tha Kitna pyaar Karta Hun tume. Aj tumhare sath bas thoda Waqt bitaya Lekin Aisa laga tha, ki tumhare smile Ke peeche Ek bahoot ghehra ghav hai. Jisko tum sabse chupa na chahti ho. But mera Yeh Wada hai tumse, tumhare gham ko khushi mai badal dunga._

 _He glanced at her house fr d last time. Nd drove back home._

 ** _Flashback end:_**

 _She smiled to herself nd thought: Pata nhi kab mil paenge hum sir. Us din apke sath thoda time bitane se apne sare gham bhul gayie thi. Us din ko kabhi nhi bhulungi mai sir. I really miss u sir._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Location: Amboli (present time)_

 _Vivek dressed his wound which was bleeding badly._

 _Kv: Usne mere bharosa toda._

 _Tasha: Kv hume uske bare mai bat nhi carni chahiye. Tumhe itni taqleef ho rahi hai. We better not talk abt it._

 _Kv ignored what tasha said nd continued telling them abt why he hates Dushaynt nd Ishi. Why he hates his bhabhi nd bhaiya? Why he hates d ones whom once he loved._

 _Kv: Thode din bad maine Purvi se pucha tha. Kyunki Usne letter ka reply nhi kiya lekin tab uske chehre se laga ki usko Kuch pata hi na ho._

 ** _Flashback_** ** _:_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Location: Mumbai (3years before)_

 _Purvi was alone in d bureau. Kv entered d bureau nd saw her. Her beautiful eyes, her pink lips nd her dark brown eyes. Oh my god! How beautifull is she! How culd Smone not fall in love wid her! He went to her._

 _Kv: Purvi._

 _Purvi:(she luked at him) yes sir._

 _Kv: Purvi, Wo Tumne mere letter ka reply Nhi kia._

 _Purvi:(puzzled) Kounsa letter sir?_

 _Kv:(puzzled too) wo actually dushyant ne Tumhe letter nhi dia?_

 _Purvi: Dushyant sir? Nhi sir Muzhe koi letter nhi Mila._

 _Kv:(shocked) kya?_

 _Suddenly her phone rang so she walked away while talking on it._

 _Kv pov: Dushyant ne letter nhi dia? Kyu?_

 _Thn he remembered dushyant's words. He remembered tat hw dushyant said tats it wrong to confess rite Nw. It was to late as per Dushyant. Kv was hurt, angry, confused. It was her engagement in some days Nd dushyant didn't give her d letter?_

 _He stormed out of d bureau in a fraction of a second leaving PURVI confused._

 ** _Flashback end:_**

 _Kv: Usne wo letter nhi dia PURVI ko. Kyunki usko Yeh galat laga! Ek bar bat karke dekh sakta tha na mujse!_

 _Vivek nd tasha kept num. Kv got up nd stormed out of d room while leaving them confused._

* * *

Sry fr late updt. 20 reviews Nxt updt. Thax tkcr keep smiling.

~Kv's Neha


End file.
